charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
All Hell Breaks Loose
dies]] All Hell Breaks Loose is the 66 episode of Charmed. Episode Information :Season 3 :Episode No. 22 :Written by Brad Kern :Directed By Shannen Doherty :Production No. :Original Airdate May 17, 2001 Guest Starring * Matt Malloy as Dr. Griffiths * Mercedes Colón as Elana Dominguez Co Starring * Michael Bailey Smith as Belthazor/Shax/The Source * Marianna Elliott as Alice * Mark Bennington as Cameraman * Joe Torrenueva as Reporter #1 * John Torbett as Reporter #2 * Margaret Easley as News Director * Joe O'Connor as News Editor * Rebekah Louise Smith as Female Classmate * Tommy Redmond Hicks as Captain * Lee Spencer as Lawyer * Laura Silverman as Susie * Gary Lane as Bystander at Hospital (uncredited) * Larry Lane as Bystander at Hospital (uncredited) Summary Phoebe and Cole are in the Underworld and are forced to strike a deal with Tempus and travel back in time to before it was revealed to the world that magic existed. They travel back succesfully but the episode ends with Prue and Piper lying on the floor from when Shax threw them, neither of them moving, one or both of them possibly dead. Plot The sisters lead a befuddled Dr. Griffiths into the manor. They claim to be witches and that a demonic hit man is after him. They don't have much information and Phoebe consults the Book of Shadows. Dr. Griffiths conclude that this is a practical joke and is ready to leave when Shax blows into the manor. Shax blasts Prue and Piper, but Phoebe returns from the attic just in time and repulses Shax with a spell. Leo heals Prue and Piper. Phoebe and Leo stay with Dr. Griffiths while Prue and Piper leave in search of Shax. Shax attacks, Prue repels his attack and Piper blasts him. Unknown to the sisters, a TV reporter is in the area, and films their encounter with Shax. Still, they convince Dr. Griffiths to keep quiet. Phoebe wants to turn Cole back to good, over her sisters' objections. She has concocted a potion and, with help from a spell said by Piper, she transports herself to the underworld, where Cole is hiding. The reporter presents her tape to the TV station. Her boss, fearful of being scooped, sends her after the witches. Prue has a bad feeling, which becomes worse when a neighbor admonishes her daughter to stay away from Prue and Piper. Darryl gets a bad feeling too, after seeing Shax's attack on TV. He calls the manor just as the reporter approaches the manor. A crowd of reporters and onlookers besieges the manor as Darryl approaches. His captain wants to question the sisters. The Elders are aware of the situation, and Leo orbs in with the news from "up there". Phoebe throws her potion, and she and Cole embrace. She wants him to take her back to the manor, but Cole fears that the Source is still after him. Shax is still after Dr. Griffiths and Leo isn't allowed to orb the sisters, lest he be exposed as well; Prue and Piper try to protect him, though they cannot vanquish Shax without the Power of Three, and Phoebe is still with Cole. They rush Dr. Griffiths out of the hospital as Shax attacks, and they again repulse him with the spell, but the reporter is there. The crowd around the manor grows larger and louder. Dr. Griffiths talks to the press, and others start spreading gossip to the press as well. A self-proclaimed witch named Alice Hicks breaks into the manor, and Prue flings her back out, wounding her pride. Leo, on the advice of the Elders, proposes to seek the aid of Tempus; evil has also been exposed, and Tempus might be able to help by resetting time. Leo orbs to the underworld, finds Phoebe and Cole, and warns them of their exposure. The Source is also aware of the problem, and Leo asks Cole to contact thes Source to try to find Tempus. The Source is reluctant, and still angry with Cole. The Source only agrees to summon Tempus if Phoebe will remain in the underworld, and warns that one of her sisters is about to be killed. Alice Hicks shoots into the manor, gravely wounding Piper, and is promptly arrested. Leo is still in the underworld, and cannot help. Prue tries to drive Piper to the hospital, but the crowd obstructs them. At last, Prue starts flinging the crowd away. The crowd scatters, and Prue and Piper rush to the hospital. Dr. Griffiths attends Piper, but is unable to save her. Cole tells Phoebe of the Source's terms, and that one of her sisters is dead. As Prue grieves for her sister, a SWAT team approaches. One tries to apprehend Prue, but she flings him away and bars the door. Leo orbs in and is grieved to find Piper dead. He returns to Cole and Phoebe, and Phoebe immediately knows what's wrong. She agrees to the Source's terms, provided that Cole warn Prue and Piper of Shax once time is reset. The Source also agrees, but secretly orders Cole detained and Phoebe killed. Just as the SWAT team fires a bullet at Prue, Tempus resets time. Piper is alive again, and Dr. Griffiths is again in the manor with the sisters, though this time Phoebe is not coming down from the attic. Shax attacks again, blasts Prue and Piper and then Dr. Griffiths as well. The future of the Charmed Ones is uncertain, with Phoebe in the underworld and Prue and Piper badly injured. Featured Music * After opening credits: Depeche Mode, "Dream On" Evils #Shax, the Source's assassin #Alice Hicks, crazy wanna-be-witch who shoots Piper Innocents Lost #Dr. Griffiths, a prominent doctor who betrays the Charmed Ones. #Prue Halliwell, a good witch murdered by Shax. Potions #Phoebe creates a potion to reverse the Spell that turned Cole evil. Powers *Shax / Appear / Himself / Manor *Shax / Energy Ball / Prue / Manor *Shax / Energy Ball / Piper / Manor *Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor *Leo / Heals / Piper and Prue / Manor *Shax / Appear / Himself / Outside Manor *Shax / Energy Ball / Prue / Outside Manor *Prue / TK / Energy Ball / Outside Manor *Piper / Blow Up / Shax / Outside Manor *Leo / Orb / Himself / Manor *Shax / Appear / Himself / Outside Hospital *Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor Conservatory *Prue / TK / Alice Hicks & Doors / Manor *Leo / Orbs / Himself / Cole's Lair *The Source / Flames / Himself / Underworld *Prue / TK / Reporter & Camera Man / Outside Manor *Prue / TK / Man with Sign / Outside Manor *Prue / TK / Two Men / Outside Manor *Prue / TK / Two Men / Outside Manor *Prue / TK / Man / Outside Manor *Prue / TK / SWAT #1 / Hospital *Prue / TK / SWAT #2 / Hospital *Leo / Orb / Himself / Hospital *Leo / Orb / Himself / Hospital *Leo / Orb / Himself / Cole's Lair *Shax / Appear / Himself / Manor *Shax / Energy Ball / Prue / Manor *Shax / Energy Ball / Piper / Manor *Shax / Energy Ball / Dr. Griffiths / Manor *Shax / Disappear / Himself / Manor Spells #Phoebe casts the Shax Vanquishing Spell (just banishes him) #Phoebe reworded the Magic to Magic spell to send herself to Cole. #Prue and Piper vanquish Shax with the Shax Vanquishing Spell. Shax Vanquishing Spell :'E'vil wind that blows, :That which forms below, :No longer may you dwell, :Death takes you with this spell. Notes * Prue dies for the third and final time in this episode. * This is the last episode of Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell. * This is the third and final episode directed by Shannen Doherty. * Piper dies for the fourth time in this episode. * Each of the sisters has one power they do use and one they don't use in this episode. :Prue uses her telekinesis but doesn't use her astral projection power. :Piper uses her molecular combustion but doesn't use her immobilization power. :Phoebe gets a premonition but doesn't use her levitation power. * The use of and non use of Powers were deliberate as Shannen Doherty wanted to leave the show, certain things were done to help this as if Piper had developed her combustion power earlier in the season she would have mastered the controls and would be able to freeze as well so with he getting it a couple of episodes before which was a short time amount, as if s could she would have frozen Shax Prue could have used her telekinesis to move the doctor because this would mean neither would be hit she could have astral projected and used the astral to push him away. * One fact that is confusing is that they are exposed as witches, in 6x19 Crimes and Witch-Demeanors it is said the cleaners were assigned to watch the charmed ones since they became witches, so why was it Leo didn't say ask the cleaners in this episode why did't they use their power to erase memories nd rewrite history to where they weren't seen as even the Elders say they must ask Tempus for help. * This is the first episode where The Source of All Evil is seen on the show, and the only time Michael Bailey Smith appears as the Source. * Michael Bailey Smith appears as both Shax and the Source in this episode. * Although being mentioned, Tempus does not appear in this episode. * For some reason, after Alice has shot Piper and Prue is trying desperately to drive her to the hospital, the reporters are asking "What is going on?" Surely they would be aware of what's wrong after someone stood on their news van and fired at the house. * Also Alice shot Piper and yelled "I killed the wicked witch" when it was Prue that was the one that thrown Alice out of the Manor, not Piper. 322